


Wet Dreams

by Givemegore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Pizza Man - Freeform, Porn, implied sex, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemegore/pseuds/Givemegore
Summary: Sam and Dean are looking up cases in the local area while Cas watches some TV.  Once Sam makes some comments about how Dean feels about Cas, Dean realizes it's true. He tries to put the thoughts to the back of his mind but when Sam leaves Cas and him alone, he can't. Dean tells Cas to turn off the sexually charged show but he refuses so Dean tries to sleep. But, he wakes up in a mysterious place with someone knocking on his door and it's the pizza man but there is something familiar about him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for all the love. If anyone has prompts for me just shoot me a message and I will complete it as soon as possible. Thanks for your continued support.

Dean and Sam sat at the table drinking beers looking for a new case while Castiel sat on the bed watching TV. Dean loved to watch Castiel while he studied the television screen in perplexation. Sam looked up at Dean then over at Cas and smiles.

“It’s funny,” Sam said. Dean looked at him,

“What is?” He said with an offensive tone. Sam smiled and looked down,

“You always watch Cas, I see it. The only other people you cared about were me, Lisa, and Ben. You watch Cas so much closer than anyone else.”

“Well he did save me Sammy. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Cas. He’s basically my guardian angel. He guards me so… I… guard him when he… needs a break… yeah.” Dean looked over at Sam who smiled and shrugged.

“Hey dude, it’s fine with me, that's adorable. You ever gonna let him know how you feel? He may respect that and pay you back,” Sam winked and laughed.

“SHUT UP!” Dean said, blushing slightly.

“Dean,” Castiel said from the bed, never tearing his eyes from the screen, “What is the pizza man doing to the customer? This is not the same as the other pizza man. This pizza man is giving him terrible service. There is so much hitting happening. It makes me feel bad… but also… very good.”

“Um Cas dude, you should change that.” Dean tried to sound like he meant it but he loved watching Cas get excited while watching Hotel Erotica. 

“Why?” Castiel looked at Dean with confusion.

“It’s not a great thing to watch around other people.” Dean smiled then clenched his fist, trying not to just get up and slam Cas onto the bed right that second. Sam saw that crazy look in Dean’s eyes the got up and grabbed his coat.

“I’m gonna go,” Sam pointed to the door with his thumb, “Call me if you guys need anything,” he winked, patted Dean’s chest and left. Dean nodded then got up and laid down on the bed. Castiel gasped at the TV and leaned forward. Dean looked at Castiel’s excited expression, loving how interested he was.

“Hey, angel baby, I said you shouldn’t watch that with other people around.” Cas looked back at Dean with lust in his eyes. 

“But I liked the way it makes me feel Dean. I get all… tingly all over… And I do mean. ALL. OVER.” Dean let out a shaky sigh,

“Well, I can’t make you stop so I’m just gonna go to sleep,” He rolled over and closed his eyes, trying to drown out the moans he heard. 

Next thing he knew, he woke up in a place he had never seen before. He was confused, “What the actual Hell is going on right now?” He rubbed his eyes and there was a knock on the door. He felt for his gun but there was nothing on his hip anymore. He cracked open the door “Hello? Who’s there” When he peaked out, he saw Cas in a pizza delivery boy outfit. “Cas… What the hell is going on here? You look like an amateur porn site got delivered to my door.” Castiel smiled the rushed into the room and slammed Dean against the wall. He pressed his lips to the hunters and forced his tongue into Dean’s warm mouth. He let out a low growl and bit Dean’s neck, forcing a loud moan out of him. Castiel ripped off his tacky costume,

“Let’s have some fun before Sam comes home,” He smirked, “Oh and don’t worry, this is just a wet dream. But of course, you had to fantasize about this for me to even fulfill it. I love when you pray dirty things to me.” He grabbed Dean by the throat and threw him onto the bed. “Let’s have some fun… Daddy.”


End file.
